boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Ben 10 Omniuverce episodes
There’s a List of Ben 10 Omnitverse episodes from January 7, 2006 to December 5, 2014. Season 1 (2006-2008) #And Then They Were 10 January 7, 2006 #Washington Before Comedy January 14, 2006 #The Krakken January 21, 2006 #Preretirement Retirement January 28, 2006 #Hunted February 4, 2006 #Tourist Trap February 11, 2006 #Kevin 11 February 18, 2006 #The Alliance February 25, 2006 #Last Laugh March 4, 2006 #Lucky Girl March 11, 2006 #A Small Problem March 18, 2006 #Side Effects March 25, 2006 #Secrets April 1, 2006 #Camp Fear July 14, 2006 #Ultimate Weapon July 21, 2006 #Tough Luck July 28, 2006 #The Lurk Below August 4, 2006 #Ghostfreaked Out August 11, 2006 #Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray August 18, 2006 #Ben 10,000 November 25, 2006 #Midnight Madness December 2, 2006 #Merry Christmas December 16, 2006 #Super Alien Buddy Hero Game Adventures February 17, 2007 #Secret of the Omnitrix August 10, 2007 #Race Against Time November 24, 2007 #The Negative 10 February 9, 2008 #Goodbye and Good Riddance February 23, 2008 Season 2 (2008-2010) #28 Ben 10 Returns April 19, 2008 #29 Everybody Talks About the Weather April 26, 2008 #30 Kevin’s Big Score May 3, 2008 #31 All That Glitters May 10, 2008 #32 Max Out May 17, 2008 #33 Pier Pressure May 24, 2008 #34 What Are Little Girls Made Of? June 7, 2008 #35 The Gauntlet June 14, 2008 #36 Paradox July 5, 2008 #37 Be Knighted July 12, 2008 #38 Plumbers’ Helpers July 19, 2008 #39 The Internet Shorts July 26, 2008 #40 X = Ben + 2 August 29, 2008 #41 Darkstar Rising October 10, 2008 #42 Alone Together October 17, 2008 #43 Good or Bad Copy October 24, 2008 #44 Save the Last Dance November 7, 2008 #45 Undercover November 14, 2008 #46 Pet Project November 21, 2008 #47 Inside Man December 12, 2008 #48 Birds of a Feather March 20, 2009 #49 War of the Worlds March 27, 2009 #50 Vengeance of Vilgax September 11, 2009 #51 Alien Swarm Animated Stars November 27, 2009 #52 Above and Beyond March 12, 2010 #53 Vendetta March 19, 2010 #54 The Final Battle March 26, 2010 Season 3 (2010-2012) #55 Fame April 23, 2010 #56 Duped April 30, 2010 #57 Hit Em Where They Are May 7, 2010 #58 Video Games May 14, 2010 #59 Escape From Aggregor May 21, 2010 #60 Too Hot to Handle May 28, 2010 #61 Andreas’ Fault June 4, 2010 #62 Fused June 11, 2010 #63 Hero Time June 18, 2010 #64 Ultimate Map Identity October 15, 2010 #65 Vilgax Attacks November 5, 2010 #66 Enemy of My Enemy November 19, 2010 #67 Absolute Power November 26, 2010 #68 Revenge of the Swarm March 18, 2011 #69 Creature from Beyond March 25, 2011 #70 Basic Training April 8, 2011 #71 It’s Not Easy Being Gwen April 15, 2011 #72 Ben 10,000 Returns April 22, 2011 #73 Prisoner Number 775 is Missing April 29, 2011 #74 The Purge September 23, 2011 #75 Simian Says September 30, 2011 #76 Double or Nothing October 21, 2011 #77 Generator 10 Heroes United November 25, 2011 #78 Destory All Aliens March 17, 2012 #79 Beginning to the End March 24, 2012 #80 The Ultimate Enemy March 31, 2012 Season 4A (2012-2013) #081 The More Things Change September 22, 2012 #082 Cosmic Galactic Rising September 29, 2012 #083 A Jolt From The Past October 6, 2012 #084 Trouble Helix October 13, 2012 #085 Have I Got a Deal For You October 20, 2012 #086 It Was Them October 27, 2012 #087 So Long and Thanks For All The Smoothies! November 3, 2012 #088 Hot Stretch November 10, 2012 #089 Speeded Out of the Game November 17, 2012 #090 Of Predators and Prey November 24, 2012 #091 Outbreak December 1, 2012 #092 Many Happy Returns December 8, 2012 #093 Gone Fishin’ December 15, 2012 #094 Blukic and Driba Go to Mr. Smoothy’s December 22, 2012 #095 Malefactor December 29, 2012 #096 Arrested Development January 5, 2013 #097 Bros in Space January 12, 2013 #098 Ben Again January 19, 2013 #099 Store 23 January 26, 2013 #100 Special Delivery February 2, 2013 #101 Handle With Care of Road Trip February 9, 2013 #102 Showdown February 16, 2013 #103 Tummy Trouble February 23, 2013 #104 Vilgax Must Croak! March 2, 2013 #105 While You Were Away March 9, 2013 #106 The Frogs of War March 16, 2013 #107 Alienation Worlds March 23, 2013 #108 Rules of Engagement March 30, 2013 #109 Rad April 6, 2013 #110 Evil’s Encore April 13, 2013 #111 Thank God It’s Saturday October 5, 2013 #112 Food Around the Corner October 12, 2013 #113 O Mother Where Art Thou? October 19, 2013 #114 Return to Forever October 26, 2013 #115 Mud Is Thicker Than Water November 2, 2013 #116 OTTO Motoves November 9, 2013 #117 The Ultimate Heist November 16, 2013 #118 A Fistful of Brains November 23, 2013 #119 For a Few Brains More November 30, 2013 #120 Max’s Monster December 7, 2013 Season 4B (2014) #121 Something Zombozo This Way February 15, 2014 #122 Mystery Incorporeal February 22, 2014 #123 Bengeance is Mine March 1, 2014 #124 An American Benwolf in London March 8, 2014 #125 Animo Crackers March 15, 2014 #126 Rad Monster Party March 22, 2014 #127 Charmed I’m Sure March 29, 2014 #128 The Vampire Strikes Back April 5, 2014 #129 Catfight April 12, 2014 #130 Collect This April 19, 2014 #131 And Then They Were None May 10, 2014 #132 And Then There Was Ben May 17, 2014 #133 The Vengers June 7, 2014 #134 Cough It Up! June 14, 2014 #135 The Rooters of All Evil June 21, 2014 #136 Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 June 28, 2014 #137 No Honor Among Bros July 5, 2014 #138 Universe vs. Tennyson July 12, 2014 #139 Power Struggle Aliens July 19, 2014 #140 Weapon XI July 26, 2014 #141 Clyde Five August 2, 2014 #142 Rook Tales August 9, 2014 #143 Charm School August 16, 2014 #144 The Ballad of Mr. Baumann August 23, 2014 #145 Fight at the Museum August 30, 2014 #146 Breakpoint September 6, 2014 #147 The Color of Monkey September 13, 2014 #148 Vreedlemania September 20, 2014 #149 Wild Truth of Heatblast September 27, 2014 #150 It’s a Mad Mad Mad Ben World October 4, 2014 #151 From Hedorium to Eternity October 11, 2014 #152 Stuck on You October 18, 2014 #153 Let’s Do the Time War Again October 25, 2014 #154 Secret of Dos Santos October 29, 2014 #155 Third Time’s a Charm November 8, 2014 #156 Final Countdown November 15, 2014 #157 Malgax Attacks November 22, 2014 #158 Most Dangerous Game Show November 26, 2014 #159 The End of an Era November 28, 2014 #160 A New Dawn December 5, 2014